Bosses
The bosses for Magicite are specific to their own biomes. Only the Scourge can appear in more than one biome—they appear after a certain amount of time is spent in any one district. Health is based on single player. Scourge pre-final battle every biome *Hp 9999+ (Please Confirm) *ATK 9999 *spawns after 5 minutes in a biome * heals 100 hp a second strategy- RUN!!! Chicken King Town * Spawns randomly when you kill a chicken * Hp 250 (Please Confirm) * There can be more than one spawn per biome, depending on how many chickens you kill * Randomly jumps and runs to the left or right * Lesser boss * Will sometimes drop Big Health Potions. Strategy - Get on top of a platform and fire down to him using a bow or a lightning wand. Tyrannox Forest Biome * 20% chance to unlock its hat upon beating him. * 100 health * Charges towards you and occasionally drops "toxic meteors" from the sky * Lesser boss Strategy - Swing repeatedly at its head while slowly backing away. Percyl Forest Biome * 600 health * Drops - nothing * Has three attacks: Percyl will either leap towards you, slide towards you on his stomach or just swing at you if you're close enough. * 100% chance to unlocking Pirate Hat after defeating him. Strategy - When he slides jump over his head, when he leaps dodge backwards Alternate Strategy - Same as above but when he jumps get close to him as possible. Alternate Strategy - In a high place shoots arrows or use a lightning staff. Ice Queen Tundra Biome *The Ice Queen has a 20% chance of unlocking The Ice Queen's Crown upon defeating her. *Hp ~800 * Ice shards orbit her to act as a shield. Summons ice fairies. * Drops - Ice gem, Mana Potion's (Size varies),? Strategy - Melee is nearly impossible. Shoot her with a ranged weapon until she dies . (You can stand near her and use a sword to corner her into a wall.) Giant Yeti Tundra Biome * Shoots giant snowballs that can pass through walls and runs after you. * Hp (Please confirm) * can spawn on you (possible bug) * Lesser boss Strategy - Ranged is the only reliably viable way to go. Avoid the snowballs and boulders. Crystallized Hero Crystal Quarry Biome *Drops the Crystal Bow (random chance) please confirm *Hp (Please Confirm) Strategy - See above. Avoid all attacks, go in swinging, wait a bit, avoid attacks, swing = WIN. Broodmother Cave Biome * 400 health * Spawns upon a player destroying 3 spider eggs in the cave. There may be a possibility of spawning after two destroyed eggs. *Has the ability to go through walls. *20% chance to unlock the Spider Egg hat upon defeating her. *Drops - 0-2 small hp potions Strategy - If using magic, get her lined up either vertically (if using a thunder wand), or horizontally (if using a fire wand). If using a bow, try not to let her get stuck in a ceiling and you should be fine. While ranged is preferable, it is certainly possible to kill her with strong melee attacks. The Skeleton King Dungeon Biome * 600 Health * The Skeleton king has an 100% chance of unlocking the skeleton king hood upon defeating him. * He shoots a fast fireball at you and then charges like the bee. After the charge, he stands (floats?) still so you can get an attack in. * Drops - ? Strategy - Get a ranged weapon, shoot him until he dies, focus on not getting hit by the projectiles more than hitting him. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes in odd directions and the floor, and can thus sometimes be a pain to hit consistently. Black Dragon Volcano Biome *Can pass through walls like the Broodmother. *Hp (Please Confirm) *Attacks by shooting 3 purple balls that do 8 damage (each ball moves at a random speed), and also charges slowly. *Upon defeat, unlocks the Black Dragon hat. Strategy - Shoot with ranged attacks (fireball helps as it can go through walls) until he dies, focus on dodging the fiery balls and bolts more than damage. Very similar to killing normal dragons, but easier to hit (he doesn't randomly fly into walls, as they do). get underneath and use thunder staff Space Commander Crater Biome *Shoots 1 fast projectile *Hp 1400-1500 * Jumps while shooting * Stays at a distance Strategy - Shoot with ranged attacks until he dies (obviously) * Category:Monster